Coming Out
by CMW2
Summary: D/B fic: After 6 months of dating, Daniel and Betty let the public in on their secret by attending the MODE Autumn soiree and everyone has a different reaction;Rated for language and lovemaking;29th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Okay, new fandom and new pretty long oneshot, I'm ready! **_**Ugly Betty**_** got me through junior high and my freshmen year of high school, back when the stress and depression was at full throttle and I had to scrape the bottom of the barrel to find something good.**

**One thing that I latched onto was the friendship between Daniel and Betty because even though they're at opposite ends of the spectrum, they really genuinely care for each other…and love each other. **

**Alas, life got in the way and I stopped watching the show (it came on a screwy day for me) but I followed it via FFN and Wikipedia. I've always wanted to put my two cents in with the whole Detty thing and I think that I've finally got it. It's one of those "MODE hosts a soirée" fics but I think my version will be a little different from the others.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

As soon as she entered the store, she wanted to run right back out the door and not stop until she was under her bed, safe away from the intimidating surroundings of Prada. Betty Suarez was no ignoramus when it came to fashion (living with Hilda and Justin and working at a top magazine insured that) but she wasn't one for Shopping with a capital S. She preferred secondhand stores, hand me downs, raids on Christina's stash, and sometimes even TJ-Maxx but this…this was a whole different animal. A scarily expensive animal…

"Oh, you are so _**adorable!**_ Mr. Meade was right, you'll be a fun one! Hello dear, I'm Jorge, I'll be your guide through the frou-frou madness today."

Betty smiled shyly, still unused to being without her braces, and shook the cute Latino man's hand. He reminded her of Justin in about 10 years and that made her nerves go from Def-con 5 to Virgin at the Prom. He was the same height as her and in an impeccable Gucci suit ensemble, complete with vest and perfectly placed cuff links. This guy was the best stylist in Manhattan and he looked the part.

"Hi, I'm Betty and I am in need of a gown for the biggest example frou-frou madness all year." she replied while falling into step with him.

"Ah, yes, the shindig your yummy boss is putting on. I would kill my _**mother**_ for an invite. Well, not really because no one makes guacamole like she can but _**still**_…"

Betty giggled and relaxed. Daniel had handed her his black American Express with instructions to "have at it and come to the party looking hot as hell" that morning and she was going to do it, Shopping and Spa and all. Why? Well, not only because she was the secretary to The Infamous Daniel Meade but she was also his girlfriend of 6 months.

They had started hanging out more after Henry Grubstick finally left for good and somewhere between Ignacio's hilarious attempts to teach Rich Boy how to make grilled cheese and painting the 4th dining room at Meade Manor, their friendship had taken a new turn: a nice, romantic, toe curling turn.

Basically, he had barged into the bathroom one day while she was coming out of the shower and before she could even get out an "eep!" or to her towel, he was kissing her like she was the last woman he would ever, ever see. Her back had ended up with a bruise shaped suspiciously like the towel rack and it had taken a week for Hilda's curling iron to dry out from being knocked into the tub.

The exchange of money from her father and Hilda to Justin hadn't been nearly as hysterical as Daniel had found it…okay, yeah it had. And Justin had given her half for "finally springing the trap" so it was all good.

But, now it was time to let the World know. Per their agreement (in blood, sex, and onion bagels), they would go public with their relationship if it still worked after half of a year. And boy did it work. Although Daniel was still a horny heathen, he treated her like an equal and a queen and her family absolutely adored him. He was gentle as a lamb (and a wolf in the bedroom) and he managed to show or say that he loved her at least once a day. His reason was sweet and heart wrenching all the same…

"_I couldn't tell my dad that I loved him before he bit it. I wanted to but something stopped me. I used to be able to but… I don't want that to happen with you and I don't ever want you to doubt how I feel about you. You __**can**__ doubt my sanity all you want, though. I do it every day…"_

So, now she was going to conquer her fear of Shopping and go to the MODE party on his arm with pride, jealous models and evil Wilheminas be damned!

Betty Suarez was stupid in love with Daniel Meade and everybody was going to know it.

_**/**_

Daniel Meade pulled up to the Suarez home and backed into the driveway, not even going to attempt to parallel park. Betty said that she was sick of replacing garbage cans and that Mrs. Johnson's cat had gone missing the last time. Cat? More like hairless rat with Yoda ears but whatever. If the feline was filleted by his vehicle, then it was just fine with him. Didn't the ancient citizens of New York sacrifice animals in the name of love, anyway?

Turning off his Benz, he picked up the single white rose he had gotten for her and climbed out in his new suit. He was nervous, not because of the stupid party (he left those nerves to Alexis) but because it was his and Betty's (and his first _**ever**_) six month anniversary and he didn't want to screw this up because even though a 6 month anniversary was great, he wanted a year. Hell, he wanted _**50**_ years.

He walked to the door and Hilda pulled it open before nearly breaking him in two in a hug before yanking him inside.

"Hey, big brother. Wait'll you get a load of Betty. She is _**smokin'**_ tonight. Betty, your man is here!" she called before clicking up the stairs to get her.

She was always smokin'. Hell, she was fire and sexy and awesome and…ahem! Focus, Meade! He let Justin run a lint roller over him and he rumpled the teen's hair, making him laugh and swat at his hands scoldingly.

"I look okay?"

"You look great. Aunt's Betty's going to eat you alive _**and**_ you match. Good move." Justin replied with a gesture at his tie.

So, she was in purple. He loved it when she wore purple…

"I don't have to tell you to treat her right, do I? It's been six months, after all."

Ignacio was stirring what looked to be a bowl of mole in the making and Daniel gave him his half smile.

"Do it anyway. I'm taking her to a blueblood shindig."

"True, true…hurt her and I'll kill you. Comprende?"

"Yes, Mr. Suarez. When should I have her home?" he replied just as solemnly.

"You and I both know that you're taking back to your Den of Sin so I would appreciate a call sometime tomorrow. I'll save you both some mole. Betty, _**vamanos**_!"

"Here I come!"

Oh, dear God. She was…Jesus, did they _**have**_ to go to this party? Betty glided downstairs in a floor length sleeveless royal purple gown that fit her to a T. Her hair was loose and curled around her face and she put on a pair of sleek, new looking black glasses, making her big doe eyes pop. She was also wearing the silver locket he had given her that morning. She was absolutely gorgeous and she was all his…

"Hi, Daniel."

"Wow…" he breathed dumbly. "You look...god, Betty, you're gorgeous."

"Eh. If you say so. Is that for me?"

He nodded and shyly surrendered the rose, watching as she wove it expertly into her hair. She slid into her low heels and Daniel gently put her sash around her shoulders. Brushing her hair aside, he pressed a kiss to the freckle on the nape of her neck, just in time for 3 flashes to go off. They exchanged fond grins as 2 cameras and a phone were put away.

"You two are so cute! Have fun, okay?"

"We'll find a way. Look for us on the carpet, Hilda." Daniel replied as he ushered her outside.

He opened the car door for her and climbed in, taking her hand gently.

"You ready for this?"

"_**No.**_ But, let's do it anyway." she replied with a brilliant smile.

And with that declaration, their date had begun.

_**/**_

"They're cute in a mating mink kind of way." Marc St. James said between sips of his champagne.

Wilhelmina Slater disagreed. Now that Daniel had gotten with Suarez (and had been for _**6 months!**_), he would be even more difficult to keep in line. The girl was smart, despite her humble background, and she would be able to smell a plot afoot faster than he would. Then, she would find an unlikely solution to said plot (the computer virus proved that) and save the day, keeping Daniel Meade in Wilhelmina's rightful place as MODE EIC.

Right now, they were talking at the main table with his mother and Suarez was laughing as Claire obviously told her about one of Daniel's childhood mishaps. To his credit, he didn't look outwardly embarrassed or amused (he had inherited Bradford's stoicism) but his eyes betrayed him greatly. He looked at her with goo in his eyes and it was stomach churning.

"I suppose. I'll have to congratulate the happy couple later."

Right now, she was getting another drink.

_**/**_

Amanda Tannen watched as they mingled with the crowd and bit fiercely into her Snickers bar. The calories made her shudder but she needed the crunchy, caramel solace. Betty. Of all people, Daniel could've been in a secret, happy relationship with for 6 months (_**they**_ had barely lasted 6 _**days**_!), he picked Betty freakin' Suarez.

Although her fashion sense had improved and she had gotten those god awful braces off, she certainly wasn't hot enough for a man like Daniel. Well, at least that's how she saw it. Daniel was a 10 and Betty was maybe a 4 on a good day but they somehow worked perfectly. To her credit, Betty had gotten a little grace and she was handling the attention from the paparazzi mildly. She didn't mind stopping for a picture or two but she declined to comment on her relationship, saying that her and Daniel's private life was just that.

Amanda didn't get it. She _**really **_didn't but she supposed that it could be worse. Daniel could've gotten tangled up with a girl prettier than herself and was a bitch. Betty wasn't a bitch and she would never cheat on him or something bad like that… and she'd never be prettier than her.

It was a weak comfort but a comfort all the same.

Perhaps another flute of bubbly would be stronger.

_**/**_

Seeing her on Daniel Meade's arm felt like a flaming sword to the gut and a punch to the face.

Charlie had insisted on turning on the E! coverage of the MODE soirée and the main story of the night was the revelation of a 6 month relationship between them. 6 months...he had left after New Years and since it was August…she hadn't even waited a month. _**He**_ hadn't even waited a month.

Contrary to popular belief, Henry Grubstick was no idiot. He had spotted Daniel Meade's attraction to Betty long before the man himself and he had also noted that Betty had a soft spot for the hedonistic billionaire. Meade probably capitalized on that and once he realized that she actually did love him, he learned to love her back. Not like it was hard. Betty Suarez had a way about her that made anybody…

He picked up his fussing son and bounced him slightly as he tried and failed to write a working budget for them and his consumer heavy mother.

…fall for her. Even when they weren't supposed to. Well, it was done now. Even by some miracle he got back to New York, Betty would never come back to him now that she was with Meade. He may be a hedonistic billionaire but he had never lied to her about anything major and he didn't have a child. Well, not yet.

She'd probably end up pregnant by the end of the year.

_**/**_

Even filthy stinkin' rich and drunk people knew the Cupid Shuffle. Well, except for Daniel but he was a quick study and he wasn't drunk…well, not on booze…

The point was that Betty was on the dance floor with the city and region elite and she was actually enjoying herself as line dance after line dance played. That probably had more to do with the man next to her than her surroundings, though. Daniel had stayed nearby and fielded the majority of the questions. His mother had her in stitches with the story of 6 year old Daniel running naked through a conference meeting and Alexis had actually hugged her.

"_Thank __**God**__ it's you. I was afraid that he had gotten with some heartless harpy yet again. You'll be good for him and he'll actually be good for you too. Congratulations."_

Once the Shuffle degenerated into Achy Breaky Heart, Betty deemed it prudent to get them off the floor quickly. Daniel followed her willingly and she sat back at the table, gratefully sliding off her shoes. They had been comfortable for most of the party but now they were starting to pinch. He pulled her feet into his lap and started massaging them, tracing over her sparkly purple toes curiously.

"I mentioned that it was your favorite color on me so they painted it on. Do you like it?"

He nodded quietly but his eyes showed just how much he liked them. The sky blue was now a slumberous cobalt and sharp. Those were his "Want You Now" eyes and she was feeling it too. It was nice to be with him out in public and even nicer was that he treated her the same way as he did at home. Some celebrities put on a show for the crowd but not him. Nope. He loved her consistently. Betty let out a little moan as he got the knots out and the tip of his tongue went across his lips.

Oh, yeah. It was time to go.

_**/**_

As a kid, he had never really understood the concepts of reverence and worship.

After all, as a Meade, what would he worship? Money? Drugs? Sex? Work?

But now, as he gently placed her on his (their) bed, Daniel got it. She wiggled out of her unzipped gown and he let it hit the floor. It looked better there than on her right now, anyway. She had on a practical but still sexy bra and panty set and they were also purple. He gently removed the rose from her hair and set it on the nightstand.

Betty sat up and pulled him back to her by his tie, stripping him with swift and knowing hands. No other woman could enflame him like she could. She could make him laugh out loud and scream at the top of his lungs. She was a brutal tease and a giving lover, wanting their intimacy to be about both of them.

Daniel pulled her into a deep kiss and they freed themselves of the last of their clothes. Her curves were warm and lush and a delight to him. After years of emaciated beauty queens, he could wrap his arms around her and not feel each and every rib. Every time Betty even joked of "getting in shape", he'd heartily protest it. She was a woman and she had taught him that real women were soft and yielding to the touch.

His lips closed around her nipple and she brought her fingers to his hair, rumpling the ungelled locks. She had mentioned that she liked it better when it was wild and he had taken it to heart. It was only a small example of what he was willing to do for her. As he switched to the other one, her blunt nails raked over his spine, making him shiver against her.

She parted her legs and he slid home easily, the pure freedom of being able to be together in public more than enough foreplay. Betty whimpered and he laid them back down, bringing her strong legs around his waist, sending him even deeper into her silky tightness.

"_Daniel…_" she sighed contently as he began to gently move inside her, loving her tenderly.

Sometimes they were rough and fast but other times, the best times, were when they took things slowly. Beads of sweat rolled slowly down his back before disappearing under the bedding and her fingertips traced each one, memorizing the feel of his skin. Daniel moaned deep in his chest as she began to move her hips to meet him, complementing the rhythm he had set with her own.

"I love you." he murmured as he pressed open mouthed kisses on her collarbone, nudging at her locket.

"…love you, too…" she moaned as they began to pick up speed.

Her walls squeezed and danced around his shaft, sending bolts of electricity through both of them. Her feet planted firmly on the bed and she began to thrust up at him, wanting even deeper inside.

"…feel so good…so perfect…_**ah!**_"

Betty was a screamer, not in an over the top way but in a primal, bawdy way. Her noises were like hot honey and he couldn't help but kiss her. Her lips called to him. As her moans and gasps began to escalate, Daniel let his fingertips find her throbbing clit, toying with it as he pressed against her spot, grinding against her.

Their lips parted with a pop and she came with a scream that echoed through his (their) bedroom and the rest of the loft.

"_**Ohhh, Daniel….**_" she growled happily as her nails dug into his shoulders.

Murmuring her name over and over again, he nuzzled her neck, kissing and nipping at the tender flesh as his own orgasm began to rage through his body. It was powerful and made his limbs quiver, his heart race, his hips ache…

He cried out her name and came with a stream of moans and low curses, pounding the yielding flesh until he was spent.

She twined their fingers together and he met her loving gaze sleepily.

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart."

It was 12:01AM and he smiled back at her, putting their lips an inch apart.

"Happy Anniversary, baby." he replied before closing the distance.

He looked forward to many more with her.


End file.
